The Last Cowboy 2
by Southern Aldean Fan
Summary: Our favorite couple are back in this all new story. A few new challenges appear.
1. Chapter 1

A few years have passed and Jack was now around the age of five. Heather was facing her biggest struggles as a mom. It was Jack's first day of school. Jason was out on the road. Heather loaded her and Jack up into the car and headed into town. She never went alone into the city part of Nashville and Caroline came with her. They went shopping for school supplies for him. Heather was not going to take the chance of him going to public school since it was a higher risk of someone knowing who his father was. She was instead enrolling him into privet. They had a few more hours until she had to drop him off. So they were picking up a few more things she wanted him to have. After they headed to the school to drop him off for the day. She was so nervous and Jack was excited. Caroline had to keep assuring her that he would be fine. Originally Heather was going to home school but she figured she would let him try it out and see if he wanted to do to school.

The time came and she opened the door for him as he got out of the car. She tried not to cry in front of him as gave her a hug goodbye. She smiled and looked down at him and said, "Remember if you want to come home you just call me ok baby?" He nodded and hugged her tighter. "Yes mommy" came from his mouth and she melted. Turning around the teacher was there to meet him and took his hand. Heather waited until he was in the school and Caroline came out and got in the driver's seat. "I think I'll drive back." She said with a smile and patted Heather's shoulder. Heather nodded and they headed back to her house. She looked around the house and sighed. "What am I gonna do while he is at school and Jason is gone?" she asked and Caroline smiled. "Why don't you take some relaxing time to yourself. I have to go and get the boys. I will check on you later ok." She said and Heather nodded. Caroline left and Heather went and sat on the couch. She turned the tv on and as if not to make things worse Jason's song "When She Says Baby" came on the tv. She laughed at seeing him but, it just made her miss him more. He had been gone for almost 18 months. Just then as if someone was listing to her, her phone rang with his ringer.

Picking up her she answered it, "Hey baby." A laugh came from the other end. "Hey sugar. How are you doing?" He asked and Heather couldn't help but melt at hearing his voice again. "I'm ok. Just dropped Jack off for his first day of school. Now kind of feeling alone here." She answered. "Ah, thought you were doing home schooling for that reason?" he asked and she smirked. "Figured let him try it out and see which he preferred more." She replied and he laughed. "That's why I married you. It's a great idea baby. Hey before I forget there should be a present for you coming any minute now." When he said that the doorbell rang and she laughed. "What did you put a tracker in the package?" she asked and he laughed. "Not quite but, it would be pretty hard not to know where its at." He answered and she walked to the door. "So what is this surprise?" she asked as she opened the door. What she saw shocked the hell out of her. There standing and smiling at her was Jason. "Take a guess." He said with his phone still up to his ear. Heather dropped the house phone and he hung up his cell. "Jason?" she asked and then lunged for him. He laughed as he stumbled back a bit. She had her legs around his waist and dug her face into his neck and hugged him tight. "God I've missed you." She said with a shaky voice. Jason ran his hand down her back and smiled. He kissed her cheek and said, "I know baby. I'm back now and off for a year." He stated and Heather looked at him. "Really?" she asked and Jason set her down. "Yes really. A vacation with the family." He said as he ran his hand along her cheek. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

God did she miss this. She moaned and pulled him closer. Jason chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss moved deeper as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Heather gladly let him in her mouth. Their tongues danced once again. She was in a full head spin and so was he. He had missed having her right there by his side. Being able to talk to her when he needed her. To be able to hold her went she was upset or even when he needed to escape the music world. Yeah he got to go hunting now and then but, hell it was near thanksgiving and Christmas. He wasn't gonna miss this for anything. He moaned and pulled her back through the front door as he kicked it shut with his heel. His hands when to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. They broke the kiss for a second and then went back. She ran her hands down his chest as she unbuttoned each snap. She slid his shirt off his shoulders and looked up at him. They both saw longing in each other's eyes. Wrapping her arms around him she missed being with him. Jason smiled and then kissed her neck. She moaned and ran her hands down his arms and sides. His hands were on her hips as he kissed and nipped her neck. Heather let her hands go to the band of his jeans and unbuttoned them. Smiling she ran her hand down into them she found him and ran her hand along him. Jason stopped and grabbed her hips harder as he moaned. He had forgot how easily he cracked under her touch. Heather smirked and all the things they had done before came right back to her mind. Her other hand went to his head and took his ball cap off. Tossing in as her other hand slid his pants down. She then made him sit on the couch as she knelt in front of him.

Jason was in a total lost. His head was spinning and she knew it. She smirked up at him as she placed her tongue at the bottom of him and ran it up one side. He groaned and his breathing picked up. She smiled and then wrapped her mouth around him. That sent him in a fog as he closed his eyes at the feeling. Her hand was rubbing between his thigh and his balls. She wasn't gonna lie she missed tasting him. Her mouth went further down on him as her tongue rubbed against him. His hands were in her hair as she moved her mouth against him. Jason was starting to lose it at the feeling of her mouth. Heather moaned against him and ran her hand against him. He moaned and bucked his hips a bit. She moaned and then deep throated him in a second. "Uhhh fuck baby."  
came from his mouth at her taking him all in her mouth. Hearing him just made her more encouraged as she moaned and rubbed her tongue against him. Jason gasped and leaned back against the couch. Heather knew she was getting him close and went further. She squeezed the end of him and moaned. "Ahh damn it girl. Shit!" with that said he came into her mouth. She moaned as she sucked and licked every bit of it. She leaned back and swallowed as she smirked up at him. He shook his head and grabbed her hands. "Come here." He said as she straddled his waist.

He kissed her lips hard and moaned as his hands ran over her breast and down to her pants. Slipping them off her he wrapped his arms around her waist and then pulled her down onto him. She gasped and grabbed his arms hard. Jason was with her and gasped aslo. God did they both miss being this close. All that time on the road were gone after feeling her around him again. He bucked up into her and she moaned. "Ahh god Jason this feels great." She moaned and Jason groaned as he pushed harder and faster up into her. "Fuck I missed this." He moaned as she moved her hips against him. His right hand moved down and rubbed her clit. Heather closed her eyes tight at the feeling and bit her lip. Jason saw that she was in pleasure. He moaned and leaned up as he sucked her breast. Heather gasped and ran her hands threw his hair. "Damn I'm glad your back home." She maoned and Jason laughed as he pushed harder into her. She soon was reaching her point and tightened around him. "Uhh god you feel good." He moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist. She grabbed his arms and moved faster on him. "Ha so do you. Shit Jason mm." She moaned as they went even faster. She could feel him hitting her cervix as he pushed harder. She gasped and closed her eyes as her back arched. "Aaahh God Damn it Jason!" she moaned and came onto him. Jason gasped and held her tight as he came. "Mother fuck, Damn Heather!" he said as he came hard into her. She could feel it spill into her and settle. They both were panting hard as some ran down her thigh and onto his. She had her head resting on his shoulder with her face in his neck. "Huh welcome back home baby." She whispered and Jason laughed. "Ha if that's my welcome gift each time, maybe I'll do more tours." He stated and she slapped his chest and looked at him. "Don't put me through that hell for a while ok." She said and kissed his lip. She nipped his bottom lip and he bucked up into her. She gapsed and groaned. He laughed and looked at her, "Wouldn't dream of it."


	2. Chapter 2

Heather slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that it was noon. Looking to her left she saw Jason was fast asleep. She smiled and ran her hand threw his hair. His left arm was around her waist and his mouth was partly open. It had to be the right time in a few months that he actually got to just sleep and not have to worry about being somewhere. She sat up and when she did she got a bit read in the face. They were still together and apparently had fallen asleep like that. She got on her knees and as slow as she possibly could, she moved up off him. Her hand was over her mouth as she tried not to moan. Jason moved a bit at her moving off him. Once she was off she got off the couch and placed a blanket over him. God he looked so relaxed and happy to be back. She ran her hand threw his hair again. He moved to his side and pulled the blanket closer to his face. She laughed and ran her hand down his back. After she went into the kitchen and started some lunch. She took some lettuce and vegetables out to make a salad. Then she started the grill and placed two chicken breast on it. She got to cutting the rest of the stuff and separated then into two bowls.

Jason was in a deep sleep and boy did he not want to wake up. Sadly he opened his eyes and was now awake. He stretched and looked around. Man did it feel great to be home and not have a manager standing over you all the time. He got fixed up and stood up. He stretched more and ran his hands over his face. Walking over to the sliding door he looked out into the back. Man the view was better than anything from the bus. He smiled and looked over in the kitchen. He had to admit though that it looked a hell of a lot better than the outside view. Heather was cutting the chicken and placing it in the bowls. He walked over and behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "So, what is the chief making?" He asked and she smiled. "Some grilled chicken salad." She answered and led a piece of chicken up and fed it to him. He took her wrist and smiled as he took the piece and then sucked on her fingers. Heather laughed and kissed his cheek. "Either you let me finish our lunch or you don't get any." She stated and he let go of her. "Yes ma'am." He said as he walked away. She grabbed a hand full of lettuce and threw it at him. He stopped and looked around. "Really? Lettuce?" He aske and she smirked. He laughed and walked out the room.

They sat down later to eat lunch then watched some tv. Heather smiled and saw that it was around two. She ran her hand along his thigh and smiled. "I need to get ready to go get Jake." She stated and Jason light up like a light. "Yes, please, please do!" He said and she laughed. "Hey I missed my wife. And god did I miss my lil boy." He gave her a kiss and then she got up as she went to head to the school. It was around three when she pulled up to the school. Jake came running down the walk way and ran right into her arms. "Mommy!" he shouted as she jumped at her. Heather smiled and rubbed his back. "Hey baby. So how did school go baby?" she asked as she got him strapped into the car seat. "We had fun today mommy. We played with water in this…this big water thing." He said and she smiled. The whole car ride was full of his stories of his first day. Once they got to the drive way she made a phone call to Jason. "Hey we here." She said and he laughed. "Sweet I'll be at the door waiting." He told her and she laughed as she hung the phone up. "Mommy who was that?" asked Jake and she smiled. "It Caroline baby." She said with a smile. She know once Jake saw Jason he was gonna flip. He had been asking her where daddy was and when he was coming back. They pulled up to the house and then she got him out. As they were walking up to the door she smiled. The front door opened and Jake stopped dead in his tracks. Jason was standing at the door and smiled down at Jake. "Daddy?" he asked confused and Jason squatted and nodded. "DADDY!" Jake screamed and ran the rest of the way to him. He threw his arms around his neck and started crying. Jason hugged him just as tight and couldn't help but get chocked up also. He held Jake closer and ran his hand up his back. He leaned back and placed a kiss on his head. "Hey Jake" he said in a shaky voice. Jake looked at him and whipped his face off. "Where have you been daddy?" he asked and Jason smiled. "I had to go make music Jake but, Im home now."

With that said he grabbed him and stood up with him in his arms. They turned and went into the house. Jason and Jake sat on the couch and Jason attacked him. He had his mouth on his stomach blowing as Jake screamed and giggled away. He was begging Jason to stop and Jason just laughed. He grabbed his feet and started tickling him. Jake had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard. Jason was smiling and cracking up himself. Jake kicked and got his foot free and then jumped on Jason. He put his hands under his arms and now it was Jason who was begging. "Ahhh ha ha alright I give, I give!" he shouted and Jake just shook his head no. He was grabbing under his arms and his shoulders. Jason was screaming for Heather and she just laughed. "Oh no its your battle Jason. Im not in this fight." She said and Jason just laughed. Jake then grabbed his foot and started tickling his foot. Jason bit his knuckle as he tried not to scream or kick. He was letting Jake attack him and god did he love being back home with him and Heather.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day Heather walked into the living room after taking a shower and saw a sight she cried at. There on the couch was her two favorite boys sleeping. Jake was laying on Jason's chest curled under the blanket. Jason's arm was around him holding him close as he was out like a light. Heather walked over to the couch and ran her hand through both of their hair. Jason moaned and opened his eyes. Looking up at her he smiled. "Hey sleepy head I think its time for Jake to go in his room." She stated and Jason looked down at him. "I think so too." He stated and stood up making sure not to move him. Once he was up he took him into his room and set him on his bed. Leaning down he placed a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight my Jake. Love you" he whispered and then tucked him in. Walking out of the room he slowly shut the door and then turned around. Heather was there smiling. "I think its time for someone else to go to sleep." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He chuckled and kissed her lips. "What if I don't want to?" He asked as they walked backwards to the room. "Well either you take a shower first or you will be sleeping in the living room." She stated and he smiled. "Ok Fine" he stated and headed into the bathroom to shower. After he walked into the bedroom and Heather was laying down with a book in her hands. He smiled and took the book from her. "50 Shades of Gray really?" He asked with a smile and handed her the book back.

"Hey I have nothing else to do in this room at night." She stated and he laughed. Sitting next to her on the bed he leaned in to her ear and licked her neck. "Ya do know sugar." He stated and ran his hand up her right thigh. Heather smiled and set her book down. "And what would that be daddy?" she asked and Jason smiled at her. He grabbed her hips and slid her over to him. Leaning over her he looked her up and down. "God I swear you got hotter while I was gone." He moaned as he lifted her shirt up and placed his mouth on her left breast. She moaned and arched her back. "Jason please." She moaned and he slid her pants and underwear down. Then he slid his off also as he sucked her nipple. While he was he grabbed her hips and pushed hard into her. "Ahh god Jason." She moaned and he chuckled as he rubbed her clit. Her head was running around like crazy and he knew it. She moved her hips closer to him taking every inch he had to give. Jason was at a lost for words. His wife was a drug he was never gonna get over. Every way she moved she had him lost and ready to do whatever she wanted. Heather knew that and she was loving ever move that he made in her. She could feel him pushing in her and taking every inch up. She would ride him or let him move in her and it was always new. They kept going until they both passed out in each other's arms and still joined.


End file.
